


One Good Reason

by Ellsey



Series: A Drabble A Day 2021 [63]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:22:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29887281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellsey/pseuds/Ellsey
Summary: Daisy is threatening Daniel unless he gives her good reason not to
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Series: A Drabble A Day 2021 [63]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087433
Kudos: 7





	One Good Reason

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble for Mar 4 and you know I can't go too long without writing Dousy

Time with their Shield family always proved to be a mix of boisterous fun and wild shenanigans. Daniel loved it. 

Well, he loved it when his girlfriend’s hands were not full of water balloons anyway.

“Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t throw these.”

“Because I love you?”

“I said a good reason, not just any reason,” Daisy said with a laugh.

Daniel thought fast. “Because you know how long it takes to get my hair just right?”

“You do take a long time doing your hair.”

He sighed. “You’re still going to throw those, aren’t you?”

“Most definitely.”


End file.
